1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of controllers whose function is to automatically adjust pump speed as a function of temperature. It further relates to systems which control the speed of pumps which must vary to adjust to variations in the viscosity of the oil due to fluctuating temperatures, especially under cold conditions and under nuclear warfare conditions.
2. Background of the Invention
The need to efficiently and quickly pump oil from tanks at low temperatures is a military necessity during rapid deployment operations of military forces in cold regions of the world. Such need also exists where ever military units are stationed in cold weather geographical areas. Furthermore this necessity also applies to commercial operations in arctic or cold regions of the world. As oil gets colder, it becomes more viscous and therefore harder to pump from its container. Current apparatus or systems use manual means which turn-up the pump speed as the temperature drops. Such manual systems where drums (rubber, plastic or metal) are quickly deployed filled with oil.
In addition, currently used control systems are vulnerable to nuclear radiation and electromagentic pulse found on the atomic battlefield. This vulnerability arises because currently used control systems are electrical in nature and built using semiconductor devices such as diodes, transistors and SCR's. Such devices are vulnerable to nuclear effects.
This invention, however, allows by the use of a controller in a nuclear environment for the automatic adjustment of the pump speed according to the temperature of the oil.